The Heart Wants What it Wants
by sacruz
Summary: Gender swap - Regina is a male by the name of Redge who has a four other brothers. Redge is the future king of the Dark Kingdom he is attempting to win the heart of the women he loves. It is always more complicated then it sound. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Feeling So Ambitious

So I could not get this story out of my head. Hopefully it turn out good. Hopefully I can keep up with the update if not I am sorry. Also my mistakes are my own. I will try not mess up, but I am far from perfect.

Declaimer: I dont OUAT just the story idea.

Thanks and please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>The bright sun shines down on the brothers as they made their way into the White Kingdom. While it was the same sun that shined over their home kingdom they seemed to feel as if they sun in this kingdom was brighter, blinding them as they traveled.<p>

"Blast this infernal sun. Is it me or am I the only one that is going blind." Alexis the youngest of the five brothers complained. He was a fair skin brown hair scrawny lad only the age of 15 resembling their mother. While he was still a child in the eyes of his brothers, they knew it was time for him to start training to fight, as well as learn about the family business. This would be the first time he traveled with his brothers on business. So at the chance he jumped not expecting the travel to be rather boring to say the least.

"Really Lex, after days of incisive whining you would think you would just shut up." Kelby the third born said irritated by his brothers complaining, "this is your first trek and instead of being grateful for the chance to come. You have been acting like a female on her monthly cycle." The 18 year old insulted as he adjusted himself on his horse. Kelby was young man whom found pleasure in angering others. He was 6'1" with an average built. He had dark black hair which and looked like his mother.

"I am not. I am just simply pointing out that our mission has been nothing more than a vacation on uncomfortable beast for hours on end."

"This isn't a trip for sightseeing while rescuing damsels for the fun of it. Hell most times we are only sent out as a last resort. You would be wise not to anger Edge on such a nerve wracking day." Daymon the 4th brother piped in. He looked like Kelby but a bit thinner and with dark black eyes instead of Kelby caramel ones.

As the three talked they failed to notice they had started to drift further away for their older brothers, "come along brothers, keep up the pace, today is not the day to be lagging. Edge is well on edge and will have your heads if you make today a complete mess," Tye the second born yelled at the lagging brothers. He was tall 6'6" with dark hair and eyes resembling his father. He was built like a warrior, acted like a warrior, and fought like a warrior. While there was many tales of the Dark Kingdoms warrior princes, there was even more told about Tye the Dark Knight. He was deadly loyal to his twin brother Redge their future king. "We should hit the city before night fall. If we get in to a predicament you will lay your weapons down until I or Edge draws first. Is that understood?"

"Yes," the younger brothers stated. Pleased with their submission Tye turned his attention to his nervous brother. Instantly he reached into his side bag withdraw in a flask.

"Here," he said thrusting his it towards his twin, who merely refused the liquor. "Drink." Tye said unfazed by the man's actions, "It will calm your nerves."

"I am not nervous," Edge said rigidly.

"Do not lie to me brother. For my twin senses are going off," he said with a chuckle.

"What if it all goes wrong? What if she turns me away?" He asked before taking the flask and took a gracious drink of the liquor. Redge was not a drinker, sure he occasionally indulged in beverage, sometimes at dinner, in his study when he was stressed, or even after a hard day in his bed chambers. In reality such times were rare and few though.

"It all will probably all go wrong," Tye's words only made his twin take another large downing of the strong liquid. "But we will do our best to make sure it doesn't. If for some great chance we don't end up in the dungeons, but instead get turned away we will plead your case to the White Queen until we die." He grabbed the flask knowing that if he left it in his brother's hands the liquor would be gone and his brother too drunk to defend himself if worse came to worse.

"You're a good man, Tyler. You are more than a bit cocky, but a good man." They both laughed before settling down in a comfortable silence.

It was about midday when Tyler came to a full stop. "Tye?" Redge asked as all the brothers stopped.

"Something's coming." He said jumping down from his horse and drawing his sword. Seeing his reaction they all followed suit jumping off their horses, swords at the ready.

"What is it?" Daymon asked taking his position next to his brother.

"A large patrol. They know we are here."

"They were most likely sent to escort us to the castle," Redge said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Alexis questioned.

"Or a bad one. It might mean they don't trust us not to do anything...evil." Kelby answered. The five brothers then quieted as they heard horses and footsteps approaching. Within minutes the brothers were surrounded by soldiers. A head officer approached them cautiously on horseback.

"Put down your weapons" the ugly man growled in fear. Redge was the first to do as told while the others followed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man gruffly said.

"I am Prince Redge first son to Queen Cora of the Dark Kingdom and these are my brothers. We have come to seek an audience with your queen," He said calmly.

"And what is it you seek audience for. Has your evil mother finally bankrupt your kingdom leaving you to grovel at my queen's feet?" The man barely had time to let a single chuckle leave his mouth before realizing there was a dagger held to his throat. Redge had reacted quickly to the man's insult and if wasn't as important as it was to be there, he would have slit the man's throat and let his brothers off their leashes to finish of the man's patrol. This man was lucky today.

"My business is my own and I find it wise of you kept your insults to a minimum if you want to live to see tomorrow," he removed the dagger from the man's skin and forcefully pushed him to the ground. In one quick movement mounted his horse, "Now take me to your queen."

The brothers were escorted by the patrol to the White castle in complete silence. Thankfully it was a rather short ride, but unfortunately tensions grew thicker as they neared the castle. This was dangerous for them and they knew it. As they reached the castle gates the patrols leader jump off his horse and handed the reins over to a waiting stable boy." This is as far as we go on horse," the brothers jumped off their horses," We will walk the rest of the way, but if we suspect treachery you will be killed on the spot. Is that understood?" The brothers simply nodded as they handed their reins to the stable boys.

"Please take care of our horses well." The stable boy nodded in fear when Redge hands him the reins and attempted to scamper away before being stopped by a firm hand on his for arm. Fear coursed through him as he made eye contact with the future Dark King, "this," he hands the boy 10 gold coins, "is only a fraction of what you will receive for your services if done properly." The boys eyes widened in shock.

"T-thank you sir." The boy said before happily skipping away. Standing straight the Prince smiled.

"Are you done flashing your coin," the disgruntled captain spoke.

"It's not flashing, but then again you would hardly know this." He rebutted, "Now if you are done tempting me to kill you, can we be on our way." He said brushing passed the solider with his brothers on his heels.

Minutes later the brothers found themselves standing in the great hall of the White castle waiting for the royals' arrival. Redge's demeanor had changed drastically causing him to pace mindlessly. Anyone who saw him would think he was tired of waiting and had become inpatient. His brothers though knew that this was a big moment for their older brother.

"Would you stop pacing, you're making me restless just watching you." Tye said in a low whisper like voice.

"I can't help it I feel as if I am about to vomit." He said sighing running a hand through his dark medium length hair.

"It will be fine Redge. You are a charming romantic with a strong heart. Any woman would be stupid to deny your advances." Tye said a putting comforting hand in his shoulder.

"Thank you Tyler," he said just as the side door opened to the great door opened. "Here goes nothing he breathes out." The royal announcer entered the great hall.

"Now entering Princess Emma," a beautiful blonde with smooth skin and green eyes enter the hall wearing a majestic blue dress. No one saw it, but instantly Redge's breathe caught in his chest. She was the most perfect person he had ever seen and he was unable keep from staring. The Princess felt eye on her, quickly she searched for the person only to fine the great Prince practically shouting silent words of love. Making eye contact with the Princess made his insides jump and his face to redden in shyness causing him to avert his eyes to the stone floor. He was so in gross in that situation he had missed the King's introduction. "All kneel for the entrance of Queen Snow." Everyone except the brothers kneeled for the queen.

"Please stand," the Queen said in a sweet voice. She wore a white dress that made her glow. "Now who may you five be?"

"I-we," Edge tripped, but quickly recovered, "are the Princes of the Dark Kingdom. Our names starting at the youngest are Alexis, Kelby, Daymon, my twin Tyler and I am Redge the next ruler of the Dark Kingdom." All bowed as their names were called, "We mean no harm and come baring gifts." Tyler reached in his satchel causing the Queen's guards to flinch. Noticing the harsh movement Tye slowly retrieved a dark sapphire necklace with diamonds encircling the stone and a silver change. Showing the item to both the guards and the queen before handing it to his brother, "If it pleases you your majesty I will put the necklace on my brother to prove this is benign gift." She stared at him trying to judge his actions, but nodded in affirmative. Tye stepped forward and allowed his brother to put the necklace on him. Everyone in the room held their breaths a moment passed, yet nothing happened. Breathes could be herd leaving bodies as a sign of relief. Quickly the prince removed the necklace from around his brother then presented it to the queen. "I traveled long and far to retrieve this sapphire. It is said that it was crafted in the land of dark in order to protect the wearer from evil."

"And why would I need protection from evil." She questioned him.

"As a child of the Darkest Queen I know that one can never be too careful." He calmly replied.

"Is this all you have brought?"

"No, your highness." Once again Tye reached into his satchel and produced a wrap sword and a hand mirror. "This here," he said taking the item presented it in front of the King, "is a black blade. It is made from the finest steal created by the flame of a dragon and enchanted to protect the wielder from magic." The blade of the sword was pure black while the handle was made of ivory.

"Finally I present a hand held looking glass to the Princess. It will show you anything you want to see." He handed a gold accented mirror with a heart in the middle of the handle in the middle of the heart was an engraved an R one side of the heart and an E the other side to the Princess. His heart raced as her hand accidentally touched his and she smiled at him.

"These are all very lavish gift." Queen Snow said, "But why are you here? I know that whenever the Dark Kingdom enters my kingdom in order to seek an audience they want some grand favor. So what is it you seek? Money?"

"I can assure you that while in the past rulers have abused the aid of your kingdom. Money is far from what I am after." He said disgruntled.

"Then what is it you want?"

"I-I uh have come to ask um..."his nervousness was refreshing for the Queen. Most who came from the Dark Kingdom were chauvinistic and self-righteousness, but this boy, really, was different he was not yet like the others from his kingdom.

"Go on," She smiled reassuringly. That was all he needed to finish building his courage.

"I have come to ask permission to court your daughter, if she will have me." He said with as much conviction that he could muster. Gasps were heard all around the room.

"What!" The White Queen said in shock, "you want to marry my daughter?"

"Well yes…eventually," he took a chance and looked over at the Princess, whose mouth was basically floored.

"Why?"

"I need to make a grand statement for myself as a future king," he lied. He didn't care about statements, but he also could not find the courage to reveal the truth behind his motives. Not yet. "Your daughter's hand would be the perfect way to do that."

"While I see your point my daughter is not a trophy." Redge's face dropped along with his heart. His lie failed him. "Guards see these men out." The Queen said with the flick of her wrist. Stunned Redge allowed the guards to push him out his heart destroy.

"WAIT!" Tye broke the guard's ranks stepping quicker then he should have towards the family of royals. The guards grabbed him roughly forcing him to his knees in front of the Queen. If it were any other day he'd killed anyone who dare put their hands on him, but today was not that day. "Please your majesty just here me out," he begged.

"Let him speak," the Queen said in pity.

"Your highness there has been a miss understanding. My brother is a good, just man, but tries to hide it behind a wall of indifference. You may not believe it, but he will be the change needed for our kingdom."

"I already told you my daughter are not trophy," She stood angrily.

"I understand that your highness, but if I may explain the reason why a little better and less man handled I hope to change your mind." The Queen nodded her head releasing the brothers.

"Tye," his twin warned.

"Trust me brother." His brother nodded for him to continue. "My mother she is a great ruler, just and fair. She has turn the kingdom back into its old thriving self. Unfortunately she has become ill and I fear death is upon us," his voice cracked. "My brother will take the crown and I have no doubt in my mind that he will be the greatest Dark King of all time. He is strong, fair, just, and kind hearted, though he would deny it. Also I must add he is a very handsome 19 year old man that could get any woman he wants," out of nowhere the Princess let out a scoffing sound. "We have traveled a long way from our homeland, because, whether he admits it or not, he loves your daughter."

"What!" the three royals said.

"Is this true," the Queen asked Edge.

"I-I Uh yes its true," The man stumbled in embarrassment.

"Why?" it wasn't Queen that asked him, but the Princess herself. "What makes you think you love me?"

"I don't think I…I know I do." he wouldn't say the words out loud not yet.

"Why?" She asked again.

"The only time I have ever been to your Kingdom I was twelve. We had been invited to the birthing celebration for your brother. I was disgruntled at my mother and my brother for some reason. Wandered away from the room finding myself the barn where you kept your horses," he looked in her eyes. "I had climb into the rafters to avoid being found. It was not long before you came into the barn. Apparently your horse was in labor. I watched you interact with that animal as if…as if it were your own flesh and blood. I knew from that day on that I wanted you to be my wife. For you would cherish not only my children, but our people as if they were your own." The room fell silent, no one expected the Dark Prince to feel so deeply. When it was time to speak it was the Princess who did so.

"I am sorry Dark Prince, but while you feel deep for me, I have already have two suitors competing for my hand." Once again the Dark Prince's heart broke, "If my parents should allow it though, I will allow you to join the race and compete for my hand in marriage." The prince's heart jumped painfully in his chest.

"We will allow it." It only took a moment's time for the Queen and King to answer simultaneously. "What do you say Sir Prince."

"I say I will not compete for your hand for you are not a prize to be won and your hand is not what I seek. I will stay for it is your heart that I chose to persuade to feel for me as I feel for it." The Princess's heart jumped in her chest no one had spoken of her in such manner. It made her smile.


	2. Chapter 2: And Everyday You're in Head

Thank you guys for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: And Everyday You're in Head<p>

"Very well then, you will receive board until the time has come for my daughter to choose a husband." As her mother droned on about the specifics of the brothers stay the princess noticed something, Redge's face remained stoic, but his dark eyes showed his true emotion. She saw the excitement at the chance to prove himself to her, and yet she saw the insecurities that lie deep within him. His eyes truly intrigued her. She was brought out of her study of the man to find that her mother had finally dismissed everyone. Slowly she stood taking one last look at her third suitor before she left out the side door of the great hall. The door lead to a secret passage way that would confuse any who tried to navigate their way through the dark corridors, that was unless you were a member of the royal White family. As she followed her parent to her mother's office she knew she had to explain her reasoning for allowing the Dark Prince the chance to court her. She truly didn't know why she had given the Kingdom's mortal enemy's Prince the chance to win her. Her decision was made due to a few reasons she supposed.

"So care to explain," her mother said as Emma barely registering her mother sitting at her desk and her father pacing near the fireplace.

"Explain?" Emma asked as still trying to gain her Barings.

"Emma please do not make me ask you again." Her mother said firm, but not cruel or cold.

"I-I don't know how to explain." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "He is different."

"Different?" her mother asked.

"Yes Different."

"Seriously you gave our mortal enemy's son a chance, because he is 'different'!" her father boomed.

"CHARMING!" Snow scolded.

"It was among the many other reasons, father." He just stared at her to continue, "Politically it would be a strong move. The Dark Kingdom has resource we don't have. Their army is strong. The people who inhabit the land are loyal to their ruler and that would make them loyal to us, if I chose him. Plus if reports are correct the Dark Kingdom is starting to flourish economically."

"Emma we have told you we don't care about the politics. We want you to choose the right person, because you can see yourself happy for the rest of your life," her father pleaded.

"I know that. While I can see myself content with either Killian or Neal for the rest of my life. I just can't help, feel there is something missing with either of them."

"So what you're saying is that the Dark Prince has that missing piece?"

"I don't know." Charming sighed in frustration, "I don't know. He is different from either of the other two. For example he stared longingly at me when he thought no one is looking. Then when I caught him he turned red and looked at the floor in embarrassment."

"You're a beautiful princess everyone is embarrassed when caught looking at you," her father reasoned.

"Be that's the thing, he isn't embarrassed that he got caught. He is embarrassed, because he feel as if he is not worthy to look at me. Not only that a person from the Dark Kingdom does not stumble and stutter, that was proven when his brother spoke to you mother. Prince Redge stumbled and tripped unconfidently."

"Any man asking for a woman's hand in marriage is always unconfident. I was when I asked your mother." Again Charming argued.

"Father I understand your concerns, but take into consideration that when I asked my other suitors why they want my hand. They both basically said because I had a beautiful outside as well as the inside. Never once did the Prince bring up my outer beauty only the inner beauty." Her father was finally silenced.

"What makes you so sure he is genuine?" Her mother asked.

"His eyes." Her father scoffed.

"His eyes? That is such a female answer." Both women shot daggers into the man instantly shutting him up.

"While I do know agree with your father's idiotic word," She growled, "I do agree with him. How do we not know that right now he and his brothers are not plotting against us as we speak?" Emma took a moment to figure a way to defend against her mother's fear. It hit her like a wall, the mirror. She had unknowingly holding it in her hands the whole time they had been talking. The sly devil had given her a way to monitor him and subside any fears.

"The mirror" She held it up showing her parents. "Show me the Dark Prince Redge." She commanded. The mirror blue smoke swirled counter clockwise in the mirror. Within seconds it showed the Prince standing by a window with a huge smile on his face.

"Do you hear it brothers?" Alexis, she believed, question they all looked at him confused, "Why that's the sound of wedding bells!" All except Redge cheered. Redge just smiled happily.

"I bet she's a screamer." Kelby laughed the room instantly fell silent and the smile on Redge's face fell replaced with anger.

"What the fuck did you just say," Redge advanced on his brother only to be stopped by Tye.

"Calm down Edge, she is a gorgeous woman that any of us would love to get or hands on," Kelby said nonchalantly.

"You dirty fucking relic." Instantly Kelby stood up angered. A relic was the worst term you could use on a man in their kingdom.

"What the fuck you just say?" The younger brother puffed out his chest. Daymon jumping in to hold back Kelby.

"You heard me you fuck." Redge kept pushing back against Tye trying to reach Kelby.

"Guys stop. We're here on a mission to get the Princess to fall as madly in love with Edge, like he is for her." Tye tried to reason, "Tearing down the castle will not win you points Edge." Tye pushed his brother back.

"You know what fuck this shit." Redge pushed pass his brothers and out the door. Tye followed his brother.

"Redge wait!" Redge turned to him, "Kelby is a dick, but didn't mean it like that."

"I do not need him, or anyone for that matter, making derogatory remarks about the one I love." He said half yelled, "If I did that about his little crush, Chlo-"

"He would act worse then you did. Hell we would probably be in the middle of an all-out brawl." Tye chuckled, "It won't happen again I promise you that."

"Make sure it doesn't or else he will not be so lucky next time. I am headed to the stables to clear my head." Redge said turning and walking away.

"Edge!" He called after his brother he didn't turn to look, but stopped, "She will choose you." The picture in the mirror faded away.

"Do you see," She looked at her parents, "he is different." Her parents stood there deep in thought as she turned to leave without any more discussion.

Redge had finally made it to the stables where he found the young stable boy from early happily talking and brushing his horse, Rocinante. Redge smiled at the boy when he finally realized his presence. Redge happily continued talking to the boy for a few minutes before handing him twenty gold coin. The boy instantly thanked the man and ran out of the barn excitedly having forgotten to finish brushing the great beast. Redge didn't mind though he just picked up the brush and picked up where the boy had left off. Losing himself in thought he didn't notice the blonde haired woman enter the stables.

"He is a beautiful horse," her voice made his ears melt off in joy.

"Yes he is." He said calmly brushing the dark horse.

"What is his name?" Emma questioned.

"Rocinante. My father gave him to me when was 10 and he just a foal." He smiled warmly at the horse

"That's sweet," She smiled and he chuckled.

"I suppose it is." He looked happily at her, "So what brings you to the stables, Swa- I mean Princess." He quickly corrected himself.

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

"What was what?" He asked dumbly going back to brushing his horse.

"What was it that you were going to call me?" She question stepping closer to him.

"It - it was nothing." He did not make eye contact with her. She softly placed her hand over his tan furiously working hand.

"Please Redge tell me and don't lie to me, because I will know," She said sweetly.

"It was-" She stared roughly at him daring him to finish that sentence. He gulped audibly knowing he could never or want to ever lie to her, "Swan."

"Swan?" She eyed him carefully finding no lie, "Why swan?"

"Many reason."

"Like?" She urged him to continue.

"Your hair reminds me of their feather, because it white blonde and I imagine your hair is soft. Um they are graceful like you. They can be tough when they need to be like you. Most of all they are beautiful like you." They hadn't noticed how their faces had gotten.

"My parents don't trust you." She inched closer to his face.

"If you were my daughter I wouldn't trust me either." He want so much to lean in covering her lips with his. He wouldn't though. She had to want him not him wanting her.

"Are you going to kiss me?" her words were barely a whisper. He shook his head unable to trust his voice. "What if I want you to kiss me? Would you then?" He once again shook his head. The smell of lavender invaded his senses. "Why not?" She said just intoxicated smell of apples but in a manly musky way. They looked in each other's eyes both getting lost in the moment.

A loud slam of the front stable caused them to jump apart. Then another both still shocked and tense ran to the door. As they reached the door two body came flying through the door toward the Princess. Instinctively Redge took her in his arms protecting her from the flying persons. "Are you OK he quickly asked receiving a nodded then turning his head to focus on the two now fighting people. One of which was his youngest brother and the other a dark haired boy. Alexis straddle the other boy punching him as if it were a school yards fight, "LEX!" He yelled before attempting to pull the teen off of the other teen

Finally when he was able to pull his brother off the boy he was unexpectedly punched in the face by his brother. Anger Redge without much effort, seeing as the boy was still growing, picked up his brother threw him over his shoulder. Ignoring the boy pounding on his back he carried him to the closest horse tub and carelessly tossed him in the water. Alexis let out a loud blood curdling scream. By this time all the brothers where in the barn watch the young man struggle to get out of the tub only to be pushed back down by his older brother. "You need to cool the fuck down before I drown you stupid ass." Redge threatened as he pushed his brother back down. After two minutes later Alexis had calm down enough only to have his rage replaced with tears. "Why are you crying," Redge demanded.

"Be because your g - gonna kk-kick my assss!" The boy cried with a slight voice crack. All the boy's brothers, except Redge who merely made a weird clearing of his throat noise to keep from laughing, laughed out loud.

Again Redge cleared his throat, "leave us," the man commanded to his brothers who all did as they were told. "Now Lex stop crying and explain to me why you think I am going to kick your ass?" The younger boy took a minute to gather himself before answering.

"B-because I hit you." He said still trying to calm himself.

"Your right I should punish you for hitting me." The teen's eyes watered once again. "Lex," he took a knee next to the tub, "how did this fight start?" He stated calmly.

"I accidently ran into this girl and knocked down some stuff from her arms." He played subconsciously with the water. "I helped her pick up her stuff then that guy came over and start pushing me and he was calling me names and I got mad and punch him." The teen still started at the water.

"Look at me Lex," the boy did as he was told, "I am not mad at you, because you hit me. I am mad at you, you picked a fight with a person we live to protect. You're a Prince Lex and knowing when to walk away is not above us."

"Would you have walked away?"

"If was your age?" The boy nodded, "probably not." He chuckle, "But at my age now I would have." A small cough interrupted there moment, both looking to see the owner to be the Princess leaning on the door.

"I dismissed the guards insuring that you will be in charge of the boy's punishment." She tried to pretend she did not witness the brother's moment. Truly though she had seen most of it. Her heart swelled for the man's tact and reason. For a moment she thought she could see him and their son having a moment like this.

"Ah yes, I will handle it." Redge stood dusting his pants off. "First Lex you will apologize to that boy for hitting him. You will then see what damage you have done to effect anyone's well-being and volunteer to replace, repair, or anything else needed to make amends to those people. You will report to me all those people and a list of the ways you made amends to them. Thirdly you will apologize to the queen, because as her guest we do not need to be causing disruption that result in the guards unnecessarily showing up. Lastly I will see you at 6 am with my list were we will both double check that you haven't lied to me after you will train like you never trained before." You could see the shear fear in Alexis's eyes at mention of training, "is that understood?" The boy nodded, "very well when you finally get out of the horse vessel feel free to get started." Then he turned to the Princess. "Are you ready to head back to the castle your highness?"

"Yes good Prince. Dinner should be ready within the next few hours." The left the barn both enjoy in the silence that fell over them.


	3. Chapter 3 Want You to Know Who I am

Hey Guys Sorry its taken so long to post I have literally had a lot of stuff to do. I had birthdays, xmas shop, a random trip to LA, work, ffinishing the semester and so on. Thanks for you patience and time. As all was review and let me know what you think. See Ya SC

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the Prince had time alone with Emma. Now going on his fifth day in the White Kingdom he hoped that today would get to see the beautiful woman even if it were for a moment. Currently he was unable to sleep as thoughts of Emma haunted him. Quietly he walk down the corridors in search of the kitchen.<p>

It was about three in the morning and he was finally feeling hungry. He had skipped dinner that evening stating he was feeling ill. It was only half a lie for the past four days he would go about his day training, riding, sitting, drawing, hell he even indulge in drink with his brothers. Which ended in an all-out brawl after Tye was caught with a man's daughter in bed. It was all to take his mind off of the woman he desperately wanted to see. At night though when dinner rolled around he was forced to sit and watch as the two other men pretended to truly be interested in the Princess.

The first two days suitor Neal, the son of a Lord, managed to drop a glass of wine on Emma hopelessly trying to clean the Princesses' dress. This basically entailed taking a napkin and attempting to rub vigorously on the dress. That only ended with Emma pleading for him to stop before storming out. The second day Neal proceeded to state the many reason he should be chosen. As a rule the two suitors whose day it wasn't never said anything to the pair, just glared.

The third and fourth day belonged to Captain Killian Jones a Pirate Lord. While Neal was a scruffy looking man with no class Killian was clean cut man even down to his beard, but flirted a little too much with women from what can Redge could see. On the third day at dinner Killian would flirt with Emma then turn flirt with the servant. On the fourth day he proceeded to try and enrage Redge and Neal. Neal fell for it throwing a lump of food at the man. The King had to step in before a full brawl started. Then he turned his attention to Redge. Oh was Redge glad he suggested his brother eat their meals in the solders corridors. The man had the nerve not only insult him, but his brothers and kingdom. It wasn't till Jones started into his mother that Redge knew this man wanted to die that night, but the love he felt for Emma prevailed. Before he could lose his head he stood rather quickly causing everyone in the room panic for a quick second. He wouldn't deny his plan to rip out the pirates heart instead though he quickly he excused himself from the table. He didn't go to his room at first, instead he went out the training yard where he destroyed a practice dummy before attempting to sleep.

Now he finds himself unable to ignore his grumbling stomach and slipping into the kitchen in searched for any kind of food. He settled on a few slices of bread with jam. Silently he munched on the bread at a nearby table inwardly enjoying the taste of the food.

"You know you could always wake the cook. I am sure she wouldn't mind making you something." The Princess's voice filled the air causing the man to melt.

"Yes, but I am sure she enjoys her sleep more." He said with a smile, "As should you Princess."

"I couldn't sleep." She said sitting across from him.

"That makes two of us." He said finishing up his first piece of bread.

"I am sorry about dinner." She stated taking a piece of bread off his plate.

"Why are you apologizing you did not speak the words that caused me to consider homicidal actions." He eyed her eating his bread curiously with a raised brow. No one dared taking food from his plate, but she wasn't just anyone.

"No, but I did not stop them either." She was testing the man's temper by taking his food.

"It is what it is," he said getting up from the table.

"So how did Alexis's punishment go?" She asked as he watched him pour two glasses of water from a jug.

"I can inform you that he will think twice before letting his anger get the better of him." He returned to the table placing a cup in front of her.

"Thank you." He nodded, "I have been meaning to complement you on the way you handled your brother and then lead by example by walking away from Killian." She took his hand in hers.

"I wasn't feeling well," She gave him all knowing smile, "fine you got me."

"You're cute when you try and act all macho."

"I'll have you know Princess that I am naturally macho," She giggled harder. He didn't care that she laughed at him, for her laugh just made her that more irresistible.

"You can call me Swan by the way," She said shyly changing the subject. His heart sped up of a split second.

"OK." He smiled happily. She smiled back.

"You seem to perfect," she said out loud.

"Thanks?" He raised an eye brow.

"I mean you act like a perfect gentleman, and I find myself falling for man who seems to have no flaw. Which is impractical and unrealistic to believe. So what are some of your flaws?" she eyed took him in, he wore a cream color cheese cloth shirt and loose black cotton pants.

"Um" he takes a sip of his water, "I tend to become engrossed in my work most time. I don't mean to I just get into it and then before I know I have missed dinner." He watched her take him in and could not judge her reaction, but he continued, "I tend to hide my emotions, but when my emotions do show it comes out as anger. I would never hit a woman though, but I do not promise inanimate objects will make it out alive." He half way joked and Emma giggled. "I don't apologize even if I am wrong. What else." He pondered for a moment, "I get into trouble a lot when I am around my brothers."

"Of course you do." Emma full out laugh.

"I can't help it. When I am with them the kid in me just comes out. Every birthday we play tricks on each other. This one time when I was 15 we were having a masquerade for Kelby's 13th birthday. Kelby's favorite dessert is caramel apples. So Tyler, Daymon, and I snuck into the kitchen and took an onion put caramel and nuts on it then switched it out with his."

"No you didn't," Emma laughed, "I bet he was so mad." Redge nodded with a chuckle.

The morning continued on like this until the cooks started to wake in order to prepare the morning breakfast. Seeing this they both left the kitchen both deciding that it would be wonderful if Emma gave Redge a tour of the kingdom after breakfast. Quickly Regde ran to his room changing into day clothes then sprinted to the nearest flower stand where he proceeded to ask the merchant which flower was the Princess's favorite. Her favorite flowers were sweet peas which unfortunately he did not have in stock, considering sweet peas could only be found on the highest most treacherous mountains of the Dark Kingdom. The Prince had settled for a deep pink orchid, but not before convincing the florist to gather a team to collect the flower off of the mountain and return it with it for hefty price.

After settling with the florist Redge ran back to the castle just in time to see the Princess walking out of the breakfast hall. She turned to look at him coming to a skidding stop in front of her.

"Redge! Where have you been? You missed breakfast." She took in the tall man now bent over hands on his knees out of breath. "And why are you out of breath?"

"I-uh" stand straight up catching his breath. "I went to the market and got you this." He hand her the orchid, his actions mimicking that of a child giving his crush a flower. At this moment the royal parents and the two suitors came out of the breakfast hall to find the slightly sweating man hand the single flower to the very surprised Princess.

"Oh my Redge it's beautiful." She took the flower from the man smiling wide. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind weeds." Jones snickered.

"He didn't even bring her a full bouquet like a princess should receive." Neal joined in. Redge looked down in embarrassment he had truly thought that the flower, while not his first choice was perfect.

"Actually," the Princess turned to look at the other men. "The orchid not only represents perfection, but also a rare and delicate beauty. A pink orchid, such as this one, conveys pure affection. It is an original flower that does not give off a sense of clique, such as roses." By the look on the two suitors' faces Redge could tell that the men had presents roses to the Princess. "Thank you Redge." She smiled at the Prince who perked up at hearing this.

"Well then if we are done here," the Queen changed the subject, "Why don't you show Prince Redge around the Kingdom, Emma?"

"It would be my pleasure. Shall we, sir Prince." She smiled taking the Prince's hand dragging him away from everyone.

They had been wandering the market place for a few hours now with the stem of the orchid in between there still held hands. Taking about the things the both like. The Prince had learned that the Princess's favorite food was crab stuffed mushrooms, favorite color red, favorite flower, of course, sweat peas. While the Emma learned Redge's favorite food was lamb salad with fregola, his favorite color purple.

"Tell me Redge it is said the royals of your land have the power to wield magic, is this true." She probed.

"I suppose," he shrugged.

"You suppose?" She stopped and faced him.

"Does it truly matter if we or don't. Would it effect you decision when it comes to Me." his eyes watched her suspiciously.

"I am sorry if I have offended. I am just a curious soul and the truth would not affect my view of you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he instantly placed his hand on her hips. Both acting as if they had been in love for years.

"And how is it you see me?"

"I see you as avoiding my question, so I will answer your first then you must answer mine." She smiled teasingly, "I see that under you tough exterior is a man who feels deeply, a man who I see my elf falling deeply for." She smiles.

"You feel so highly of me then why is it we live in a four sided triangle?" His words came out a little sharper then he intended. Causing her to push away from him and walked away from him slightly turned off by his attitude. Looking down Redge cursed himself for letting his jealousy get the better of him. He also took notice that Emma left the flower he had given her in his hand. Swiftly he walked over to the Princess, who was now inspecting an apple. "My magic is powerful especially if I am angered." She just kept looking at the apples. "When I was a child my mother would to put me in an invisible bubble of sort so that way I could not destroy things." He stepped closer, "One time I found Tyler playing with one of my many toys and I got angry. Poor Tyler he was picked up by a cyclone of toys that pelted him from all angles. By the time my mother got to us my brother was crying and bleeding from his right brow." Emma had still not looked at him, but he could tell she was listening. "I learned that day one important thing."

"That your anger has dangerous consequences." She stated finally looking at him.

"No," he took the orchid and with his hands created a ball around the flower. Emma watched as a bright light emanated from his hands, it was magic. "I learned that I do not like to share." He then reviled the perfectly intact flower and got down on one knee, "please forgive me for being a jealous fool and except this flower that will forever survive as long as I do." He offered it to her and gladly took it.

"Ok." She said taking his hand and continued their journey through the market.


	4. Chapter 4 My Pride Still Feels the Sting

What up Peeps, here is another chapter uploaded. Thanks for all the great reviews and support. As always read and let me know what you think.

Hope you enjoy, SC

* * *

><p>"Look who it is," Tyler cheered as Redge entered his room, "If it isn't my fearless leader." He said Hugging his brother, "So tell me, and how are things with my future sister-in-law going?"<p>

"Why are you acting like a gossiping housemaid," Redge quirked a brow at his brother.

"Shut your face before I do it for you. Stop trying to avoid the subject and tell me how were the last two days." He shoved his brother.

"They were..." He sign, "Great, frustrating, magical, and irritating. I can't even describe it." His shoulders slumped and sat on his brother's bed.

"What do you mean?" Tye joined him.

"She is stubborn and wild and she looks at me like she is testing me, but she is mostly stubborn. It also doesn't help that I am just as stubborn."

"Are you saying that she is not what you expected and regret your decision to court-?"

"NO!" Redge cut off his brother. "She is everything I expected and more. What I am say is that I have never had anyone, except maybe you, question or fight me for control. Its... exhausting." He flops on to the bed. "Yet it's refreshing. We fight a lot though and I fear that in the end will be my down fall."

"What do you mean you fight?" Tye said adjusting himself so his feet are on the bed edge.

"I get jealous." Redge said plainly. "I don't mean to. Like yesterday we were at the stables getting ready to ride. She kept taking about that puss licker Jones and she believes he is bedding other women. I just lost it." He sat up on his elbows and looked at his brother, "I said 'well maybe he is the kind of man you're looking for then. A man that thinks with dick. A man that will never make a mockery out of you. So here a thought since you can't seem to stop talking about him, even though your here with me, why don't you go find him and marry him for fucks sake' then I stormed out to the pub where I met a girl."

"Redge please tell me you didn't sleep with some random bar maid while trying to court the Princess?" By this time Tye had stood up and started pacing the room.

"I am not a man whore like you brother," Redge laughed at his brother death glare, "I just flirted with her. Believe it or not flirting with her worked in my favor."

"How so?"

"Emma came looking for me and saw me flirting. She compared me to Jones and was all jealous."

"And that's working in you favor?"

"At least she knew how I felt the whole time at the stables." Redge shrugged indifferently.

"You really just compressed this whole argument haven't you?" Tye raised an eye brow. "Look Edge I know what I say next is what you don't want to hear, but I'm going to tell you it anyways. You need to find Emma and apologize."

"What?" Regde said with a slightly disgruntled tone.

"Edge your right she probably shouldn't be talking about a guy who is not you when you are with her."

"Damn straight, so why do I have to apologize?"

"Because she is a girl." Redge just looked at his brother." Women are made to be loved, not understood. You may never know why she does or says the things she does, but you don't have to understand to love her."

"That is ridiculous." Redge stomp childishly.

"It is, but woman are like that. If it makes you feel better at least you seem to be making progress. "

"How in the hell am I making progress?" he asked.

"In my experience woman are mentally stimulated by a male whole listen to them. Whether it's gossiping, bitching, or anything like that, they enjoy when a male at least pretends to listen." Tye said seriously. "What makes this fact more compelling is that women only do this to mean they trust you. Now I would bet a 100 gold coin that Emma only has had two men in her entire life she trust. Can you guess who they are?" Redge shook his head enthralled by his brother's words, "her father and Graham her personal guard who is like a father figure. So by her venting to you it means she sees you as someone to vent to."

"How do you know that? I mean all that about her trusting me like her father and guard?" He asked still taken back by his brother's knowledge.

"The gorgeous housemaid told me before I took her in that exact spot." Tye smirked as he pointed to the spot his brother sat.

"I don't know if I should be sicken or impressed," Redge said dumbly and his brother just laughed.

"I can help you win the heart of the Princess if you would like." Tye knew his brother needed help that was evident.

"I don't want to manipulate her as you do other women. She is not like others and I want her to love me for me." Redge said slightly angry at his twin.

"I resent that statement. I do not manipulate woman to do anything. I can't help that my charismatic personality has been condition to help persuade people into giving me what I want." Redge looked at is brother doubtfully. "Redge, great leader don't manipulate they persuade. I can show you everything I know and I promise that in no time the Princess, as well as whoever you chose, will be eating out of your hands."

"No Tyler, I don't think-" Tye cut him off.

"Fine if you do not want me help in that way then at least let me help by gathering information that could be helpful to you in your pursuit. That can't hurt right. I mean that's not manipulation just helpful tips to up your charm." He placed a caring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Fine," Redge merely nodded to his brother, "but only information." Tye only smiled wickedly at his brother.

"Mother?" She Emma asked entering her mother's office. It had been a long week and she was glad to have at least one day to herself. Getting to know her suitors believe it or not was hard work. Each had their own personalities that time drove her mad.

"Emma?" Snow state coming from behind a book shelf. "What brings you to my office?" Snow said sitting her dark red lounge chairs.

"I need to talk to someone." She said timidly.

"I'm guessing it about the suitors." The Queen said motioning for her daughter to sit next to her.

"Yes" Emma said sitting next to her mother. "I am conflicted"

"How so?"

"Well I like them all, but they have issues that I don't know if I can overlook."

"What do you mean?"

"Killian is a fan of woman and enjoys their company in bed." Her mother looked at her in a questioning way so explained, "I caught him kissing Cook's apprentice."

"What!" the queen gasped.

"He doesn't know I know and I would like to keep it that way." Her mother nodded, but didn't agree. Snow believed her daughter deserved the best, especially when it came to love. "Anyways then there is Neal and while I cannot complain about the man I find that as a down fall."

"If you can't complain about a person then they must be something incredibly wrong," Snow verbally reasoned.

"Exactly my thoughts," Emma conquered.

"What about the Dark Prince?"

"Redge?" Snow merely nodded, "Gods where do I begin with him. He easily angers and then when he is angry he acts like a self-righteous, pretentious, chauvinistic fool. For example yesterday we had planned to go riding. As we were readying the horses he threw I temper tantrum, because I was airing my feelings about Killian's games. Then he told me that I deserved that peacock just before storming off. I found him in the pub with a harlot in his lap as he drank a pint of who knows what." Emma angrily vented to her mother.

"I see then what?" Emma continued explaining how the Prince had seen her presence.

"I stormed off and he chased after me. We yelled at each other then the gaurds came over. We were escorted to the castle and that was it we havent talked since,"the Princess shrugged. "I just dont know what to do."

"Emma," snow felt for her child. As queen she had taught her daughter about politics, accounting and other royal duties. She did not teacher the matters of the heart and felt as if she had failed her some how. "Do you know when I was younger I had many male callers seeking my hand for marriage. "

"Mother really?" Emma said exasperated.

"Just listen," Emma stayed quiet, "when I met your father he was but a lowly sheep herder. After my lessons I would rush to down to the horse stables and race over to his farm. We were friends at first I would talk to him about everything. This continued for a whole months then one day I made the same mistake you have made with Prince Redge. I expressed my concerns about one of my suitors to your father. Well your father became enraged about me bringing my suitor up. We argued and then didn't talk to each other for a whole two weeks."

"What did you do?" Emma asked helplessly.

"I apologized." She gave her mother a confused look. "Emma when a man gets jealous it means you are something more to them. I made your father jealous and well he acted like a testosterone filled child."

"And that's my fault?! Is it also my fault I found him with a whore who was basically exposing herself to him." she quickly stood rage coursing through her.

"I am not condoning the way he handled his anger or the situation. What I am saying is this man is competing for your heart not friendship." Emma just glared at her mother, not that she was mad her. "If it were just he who were courting you I bet he would be more susceptible in hearing about other men, but he is not. By talking to him about another man he is competing against you have just set of all his insecurities."

"But he has no reason to be insecure." She ran a hand through her hair.

"He doesn't? Then why do you keep the other two suitors around?" Emma just remained silent. "Emma trust me I am not siding with the Prince I just want you see the whole picture." Emma just nodded as she ran a hair through her blonde hair.

"Thank you for the advice mother, but I should leave." Emma hastily said turning to leave.

"Hello Princess." She had almost full out ran out of her mother's office. Leaving the older woman to sit and watch as her frazzled daughter rushed away from her. Her mother had wanted to stop her, but understood her daughter needed time to think. Her mother was right and Emma knew it. So now instead Emma had made to beach without drawing to much attention. Upon arriving to the beach she saw a shirtless figure sitting in the sand watching as the waves cashed on the shore.

"What are you doing here?" He stood from his seated position to address her. She took in the Prince's muscular form. His muscle were not too large but they look strong. His stomach muscles were tight and glistened with drops of water. On his right shoulder, upper chest and part of his upper arm engraved in his skin was his family crest. His crest consisted of two swords crossing behind a pitch black shield with a deep red heart on it. Decorated around the shield were whimsical branches of dark purple magic.

"I just went for a swim." he said with a cocky smile. Something was not right with the Prince she could tell by the way he held himself. His attitude was arrogant, self-righteous, formal and even a menacing if she truly thought about it.

"You do not seem like the type to have a tattoo."

"And what type do I look like? You know nothing about to actually judge me." He said roughly. 'He is still upset' she thought.

"Dear Prince please forgive my rudeness for today and yesterday. I did not mean to upset you." The Prince laughed out smugly causing a shot of anger to course through her veins, "why are you laughing?"

"Because I believe you have apologized to the wrong person." She looked at him confused, "let me introduce myself. My name is Tyler second son of the Dark Queen Cora," He bowed mockingly. "But you can call me Tye."

"Ah that explains your arrogance." She eyed him and he just chuckled.

"Yes, I do have a charming personality," He winked.

"Right," she rolled her eyes at his joke, "so again what are you doing out here?"

"Training, actually."

"How is swimming training?" He smiled.

"I could show you if you wanted and don't mind getting wet." He offered his hand to her. Her mind raced. Tye was not like his brother. He was darker. This should have caused her to fear him, but she didn't. In fact she was intrigued by him, but not in a romantic way. "Don't worry Emma I have no desire to step on my brother's toes. I only desire to…" he thinks for a second, "to be friend you and I thought maybe you wanted to know how to defend yourself," he shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5 I Can See It In Your Eyes

Hey guys, So I have gone back and noticed that the separations I had put in my past chapters disappeared when I uploaded them. My bad. Anyway I have made a conscious effort to make sure its put in from now on. Hopefully everyone is enjoying my story. As always thanks to those who have read, commented, reviewed,read, and even fallowed and favorite my story. Oh and if any of you have any ideas or question don't be afraid to let me know either by private message or in the comments. ~ Later SC

* * *

><p>She was late. Dinner had started minutes ago and Emma had found herself struggling to make her way to the dining hall. Everything about her body was screaming in pain. She also swore there was a bruise forming on her left buttocks where Tye decided hit her with his sword multiple times. He thought it was hilarious to see her become angrier with every strike. Just thinking about the infuriating man made her want to run him through with the tip of her blade. Which she imagined would never happen considering his fighting skill was better than the most advanced swordsman in the White Kingdom. Even if she did try he probably laugh at her then say with a cocky smile, 'tsk tsk daughter of the benevolent Snow White desires to see my guts on the floor. Your mother would have heart attack if she saw you'.<p>

"That pompous ass," she cursed as she envisioned the prince. She hate to admit it and would denied it if anyone confronted her, but she liked the man with his most undesirable attitude. His over baring arrogance was quite enduring, but in a non - romantic sense. If he were to have been the one seeking her hand, instead of his brother, she would have sent him home the first day. Along with his sell-importance he was boastful, and vain. Even with horrible such as these he had many good traits like loyalty, wisdom and devotion in a rebellious way which she found herself admired.

Finally after what seemed like the longest journey of her life she entered the dining hall. "There you are," her mother exclaimed more loudly then Emma's ears could handle. "Where have you been? We have been worried," her mother rush to her side. She took Emma in her arms embracing her in a tight hold. This was a quality she could not stand about her mother. Everything required more than a normal level reaction. When Emma 10 years old she remembered attempting to climb a tree only to fall from the first branch. The queen rushed over inspecting her daughter and insisting that Emma had broken her arm or received a concussion ordering her personal guard Graham to carrier her all the way to the medical advisor. Now this does seems like a reasonable reaction, but what isn't taken into consideration was the fact that the fall was no more than two feet off the floor. "And why do you smell like a wet dog?" Snow said pulling away.

"Mother! Really!" She said in a sharp tone due to her embarrassment, "I was out by the beach. I am exhausted and hungry. All I want is my bed and food." Snow taking note of her daughter's irritability just nodded taking it as Emma's current state of state of starvation.

Dinner went by quietly for Emma she found herself too tired to talk, even if she did have anything of importance. Plus she couldn't help, but replay her day with Tye in head. "Every Sunday I will be here at 10 in the morning. If you show up I will teach you everything you need to know about defending yourself. I won't promise it will be easy, but at least you'll learn if all else fails you can protect yourself. Just don't be late." She took note in his almost desperate tone. He truly wanted to train her which meant a lot. He had chosen her to train and that was huge considering he had many brothers. Never showing some off these techniques to any of them. So who was she to him? Nothing. Hell, currently she wasn't even talking to his twin and most defiantly she was not blood. So what was he getting out of it?

She wouldn't lie though. She was tempted. As a child she envisioned herself as a knight, but in a feminine way. She saw herself at war next to her men, but she could she herself wearing a beautiful red dress at a ball while she danced the night away with her husband. As she grew though her dreams of wielding swords and fighting dragons where altered to fit those of a future queen. Now she dreamed of a reign that was benevolent and prosperous as her mother's was. Sighing she hardly noticed Neal reach over touching the side of her neck having noticed a rather large bruise that had formed.

"Ow!" she loudly yelled quickly standing to retreat from the pain his fingers had caused.

"Emma?" Her father questioned angrily eyeing Neal.

"I am sorry Princess. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just I saw the dark mark on your neck. I thought it was a leaf. I wanted to brush it from your hair," Neal stuttered as he casted his eyes down ward to his own plate. Emma's hand went straight for the bruise. Images of Tye accidentally hitting her in the neck with a wooden practice sword as she tried to duck his blow to her arm flashed before her eyes. Not wanting to risk the trouble she may be in for the sword play she came up with a lie.

"Oh I must have laid on a rock while at the beach," She shrugged, "see" she showed everyone the dark bruise. Everyone didn't say anything for a moment they were just processing the fact that the flawless skinned princess what injured.

"That's too big to be a rock bruise." Her father said spuriously.

"I agree with you father, love. I've seen many a war wounds and that looks like someone grabbed you." Killian interjected then looked to his left to where Redge was mindlessly pushing his peas around on his plate. Feeling eyes on him he looked up meeting eyes with every person in the room. He truly had not been listening to the conversation at the table and tried with his might to recall the last thing that was said.

"Wait?" He quickly came to the realization and conclusion he was suspected in hurting his love, "you think it was me?" he asked insulted.

"Well you are from the Dark Kingdom and that land is known for its ruthless war lords and women beaters, mate." The pirate said casually popping a pea in his mouth, Redge was slightly taken back. This fuck, Redge thought as his hand tightened around his fork. Oh how he wanted to gut the pirate where he sat.

"He's got a point. I mean you came in late and you have just been picking at your food all through dinner like you're guilty of something," Neal added looking at the man suspiciously. Really, again Redge thought he would not let a submissive man like Neal insult him with his accusations. Regaining his head Redge jump into defend himself.

"First I am not your mate." He said pointedly to the pirate, "next your facts about my kingdom are so off canter that it ridiculous. There are about as many women beaters in my kingdom as in any other kingdom and we may be skilled warriors, but we are no war lords." He says heatedly, "now why I was late and not hungry is my own business, but I can assure you it had nothing to do with Emma." Everyone stayed quite feeling the tension in the air that was until Jones broke the silence.

"The great Prince," he said mockingly, "is probably not hungry do to the amount of blood he consumed." Everyone looked at Killian his outburst was unrelated to anything they had been talking about. It seemed as if he was trying to make a horrible joke that would cut through the silence. What it actually did though was set it off, "I have heard stories of Dark Royalty being blood suckers. A man once told me he saw Queen Cora drain a man of his blood in less than-" the man never finished his story for the next thing he released a blood curtailing scream causing everyone except the prince to gasp loudly. Within a blink of an eye Redge had his taken fork the one he almost bent in half and slammed it into the top of the pirate's hand.

"Listen to me you sack of shit," blood slowly seeped out from the puncture wounds flowed like a stream down the sides of the silently crying man's hand, "I am a royal and demand respect. Do not take my cool demeanor from the last time you insulted my mother as anything other than respect for the White Kingdoms King and Queen and their hospitality." He pushed harder into the man's hand causing him to whimper in pain. "Any other time I would have cut off your head and fed it to the hogs." He seethed, "Just because I am a guest does not mean I will not kill you for your insolence. Is that understood?" Killian just nodded his head trying to concentrate on not passing out. Redge removed the fork from the pirate's hand with another loud yelp then magically healed the injury. "Next time I will take your hand and personally feed it to the crocs."

After his violent outburst both the king and queen thought it best for Redge to leave the dinner. Angrily left the dinner resisting the urge to flip the long heavy table or slam the door as he left. It wasn't till he found that he was lost that his anger finally exploded. Without thinking he reared back punching the cement brick castle wall. As he punched he ignored the searing pain in his hand. With ever throw he envisioned the pirates smug face causing him to become more angry. Small amounts of purple magic started to be expelled from his fist every time he hit the wall. Finally after minutes of angrily punching at the wall he breathlessly leaned his forehead against the cool cement. Unaware of the figure standing not too far that had witness most of his tantrum.

"Are you alright," the velvety voice of Emma washed over him. Breathing deeply he just sits ignoring the throbbing in his hand. He would surely need to heal himself magically or else suffer what he suspected as a broken hand and most likely a fractured wrist. He nodded not wanting to show weakness.

"The wall looked at me funny," he slightly joked causing Emma to smile.

"You didn't eat much." It wasn't a question more than it was a statement.

"I don't like peas," He shrugged. Emma couldn't help but laugh at Redge's effort at making a joke. "Who hurt you?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"It was an accident." He just nodded sensing that she didn't want to elaborate further. Awkwardly both just stood there without much more to say. It had only been a maximum of 24 hours and yet both longed to apologize. Unfortunately their stubbornness kept them from speaking "Well I am exhausted so I am head to bed." She said making an exit towards her room. She didn't make it far when she heard him call after her.

"Swan wait!" Emma just turned back to acknowledge him, " I...I um I'm sorry," He said shyly. "I just was jealous. You just so… you. Your light and kindness. While I am the opposite of that I am the dark. Those other guys aren't me. They aren't dark." He sighs heavily casting his eyes downward feeling venerable, "I don't want you to think I was mad at you venting to me; hell I am not even truly mad at you. I just am trying to prove that I am the best man and it's hard knowing I may not be the best." Emma didn't know what to think about the man's confession. So she did the only think of. Stepping into the man's space and placed her hand on his cheek causing him lift his eyes to meet hers. His eyes where almost black in color giving him a hard and hatful look that could cause fear in anyone. Unless you truly looked in to his eyes as the princess found herself doing more often than not. You would see his heart. A heart that loves so deep and so hard that one may consider that as something evil to fear.

"You're right. You're not like others," she whispered for a split second the Prince breathe caught in his throat, "Come to my room."


	6. Chapter 6 I Know You're Not My Lady

Hey guys here is another update! Again sorry for any mistakes made that I may have missed. I was kinda in a hurry and feel I didn't proof well enough.

Thanks SC

* * *

><p>The time in the Princess's room didn't end in the way it seemed. Sure for a slip second the hormonal Prince thought the night would end with both of them moaning and whimpering as they reached a sexual bliss. Sadly that was not how the night went. In fact he had yet to receive his first from the Princess which his heart truly desired. No instead they created a routine in which every night for the last three week both would go to dinner. On the days that he did not share with Princess the two other suitors would describe their time in great detail.<p>

Neal had once told a great story of how he and the Princess went on a horse ride on a tail just outside the kingdom wall. Where halfway through the ride near the river a giant beast came rushing toward them and he valiantly pushed Emma out of the way saving her life. For a moment the queen swooned while the kings proudly had the urge to pat the man on the back. Only to have him be humiliated when Emma corrected the story by mentioning the great beast was a rabbit and that in the midst of pushing her out of the way he actually pushed her into the river soaking her from the waist down. Then as he fought the rabbit off while Graham had to assist the Princess out of the water.

Killian on the other hand told stories of how he and the Princess danced aboard his ship and ate a seaman's lunch which consisted of freshly caught lobster. Not a bad lunch considering he turned into blundering drunk that basically stumbled loudly into dinner. He attempted to reenact their dance aboard the ship with a chair; which he ended up crashing to the floor with. As everyone laughed at the pathetic seen Redge felt the need to assist the tangled man to his feet. That as you can imagined ended with Redge avoiding the man's stumbling punches in the corridor outside the dining hall and the Queens guards having to drag the man to his room.

On Redge's days though they never spoke about the time they spent unless Emma talked about it. Most times though she would give a vague description of the day. Sometimes though she would excitedly tell everyone how the Prince had taken her to a beautiful meadow. Where they shared a romantic picnic together and how she would throw grapes in the air for him to catch them. She never told them that after eating they had laid together and watched as the clouds floated by as they searched for images in them. Then the Princess and Prince would stare at see each other all through dinner both reliving the moment in their heads.

After the meal they would all separate going to their respective rooms. At a quarter to 10 though Redge would quietly exit his room making his way down the corridors. He would sneak to the Princess's room. Once there they would sit and talk, read or whatever they felt like in her bedroom lounge. After hours of he would settle down on the couch with a blue blanket and a pillow from her bed. Both believing he would be caught sneaking about the castle in the middle of the night or this is what they wanted to believe. This was their new routine.

Tonight was no different of a night. It was Sunday and after a long day of training with Tye Emma found comfort in the Prince's arms. She sat in between is legs with his arms wrapped around her as he read a book to her. As the Prince read about a fictional King in a land without magic she found herself reminiscing about the early events of the day. Tye had trained her hard, but with every lesson he taught her there was a reason. For example the 6 rules of combat: Always have a hidden dagger, know you are stronger than your opponent, Breathe, think, react, and the number one rule never let your guard down. These were Tye's key to his successful warrior career. All other rules were important, but these were the most important of all and her as his apprentice must live by them. She scoffed internally at the thought of her a Princess, future queen, an apprentice, but the Prince had been serious. She thinks back to her second lesson with the man he was drilling her on the breathing, thinking and react.

-Two weeks earlier-

"This is stupid," she stated for the fifth time in two minutes. Tye had tied her to a tree with a blind folded, "how am I supposed to untie myself if I can't see."

"Would you seriously shut up?" He said just as angry, "whining isn't going to help you take this serious. Clear you fucking mind breathe, think and react."

"STOP SAYING THAT! It's fucking ridiculous and impossible for me to untie myself."

"Fine if you are not going to take this serious then I'll have to resort to more drastic measures."

"Wait, what?" the next thing Emma knew the blind fold was removed her arms bound behind her back and her legs tie. Tye quickly threw her over his shoulder and towards a boat. "Tye wait, what are you doing?" she started to squirm attempting to wiggle from his grip. Before she knew it they were in the boat 50 ft. from shore. All her pleading and screaming did her no good Tye just picked her up and threw her overboard. Panic hit her as she started sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor she was going to die. She couldn't die like this her mind screamed. If she weren't surrounded by water the tears would have poured from her eyes.

Then out of nowhere in the midst of her fear her mind just clicked. She quickly maneuvered her arms from behind her back by bending her knee and with a little difficulty bringing her legs threw her tied arms. Once her arms were in front of her she dug in her bra for the small dagger Tye had given her a week earlier. It truly was just a simple silver dagger with a black leather bound handle she had started to keep in her brazier. He also had showed her a few simple techniques that would benefit in different situations. Take advantage of this lesson Emma quickly cut the wrist ropes then cut her leg binding.

Once free Emma used all her strength and kicked herself off the bottom of the ocean floor. As she swam to the surface the need for air finally effecting her, but she just swam harder. As she broke the surface of the water she gasped for air. Splashing furiously Emma felt two strong arms encircled her waist. Both arms Emma and her rescuer swam to shore both. Exhausted both fell flat on where backs in the soft sand as the waves crashed by their feet.

As she caught her breath she looked over at the person that laid next to her. Anger coursed through her body when she saw that it was the same prince that had thrown her into the ocean that came to her rescue. With what was left of her energy she quickly hit him in his stomach ad hard as she could causing him to grunt in pain. "Don't ever do that again," she breathed. This cause him to chuckle at the act which seemed so sibling like.

~Present~

"Your brother is mental," She said in whisper.

"What about my brother?" Panic struck Emma she didn't mean for him to hear her. While there was nothing going on between her and Tye she still didn't want anyone to know she was taking fighting lessons from the prince either.

"You're brother, I saw him in the practice yard he a true warrior." She lied.

"Yes he is." Redge knew this as a fact. Tye would be the general of his army when the time came for him to take the thrown due to his impeccable strategy and fighting skill. "Are you sure it was my brother and not me at the yard?" He teased.

"I am sure," she said snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked curiously no one could ever tell them apart not even their mother.

"Well you hold yourself like a king and your brother hold himself like a careless prince. You fight like a leader while your brother fights like he thrive on being…a beast. But most of all he is muscularly built smaller than you," she said rubbing in to his body and his arm muscles causing him to flutter in his loose bottoms. If she felt him slightly stiffen she didn't say anything.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you can tell the difference in us," he kissed right behind her ear, Emma hummed happily.

"I want to meet them."

"Who?" he asked finding Emma's smell intoxicating.

"Your brothers."

"I don't know if you want to do that they are a rowdy bunch." Emma then did something Redge did not expect. She flipped herself to straddle Redge lap so she could face him.

"If they are going to be my brothers-in-law than I should get to know them on a more intimate level." Amongst his arousal heard her the word she had just said and it made him happy.

"Brothers-in-law?" he smiled

"Well yes if I chose you." Then his bubble was popped. She saw the happiness on his face quickly disappear. She did mean for it to sound so hopeless, but she was scared.

"Right." Both sense that the mood had changed. Emma quickly scrounge to save the mood.

"Do you want children?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Yes," he smiled. He wanted children ever since he was old enough to learn how children were made. He wasn't a virgin. In fact he has had two lovers since the age of 15.

"How many?" She leaned her forehead on his forehead.

"Two." He whispered as if he were divulging his deepest darkest secret.

"What will be their names?" She whispered back.

"Henry will be my first born's name, after my father and the other Jorden. What about you?" he noticed her lips getting closer.

"Blake." She wanted to him kiss her. It was all she could think of at that moment. Deep down she knew she was falling for him, but she wasn't ready to admit it. He just nodded as he felt her lips centimeters from his asking for him to close the distance.

"I think I should go to my room." The moment was too much for him. Emma pulled away the feeling of rejection hit her heart causing it to ache.

"What?" Soft as could he moved for his position underneath Emma. "But the guards."

"I will dodge them," internally he fought with his heart which begged for him to stay and pretend he wasn't feeling overwhelmed. He turned in circles making sure he had everything he had brought only to remember he did not bring anything. Then he turned to leave as quickly as he could only to be stopped by Emma's pleading voice.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He didn't turn around afraid that looking at her would cause him to break down. "Killian and Neal both kissed me within the first week." Anger coursed through his body causing purple sparks to shoot from his clenched fists. Emma choose to ignore, "Why? When I know you want to." Her voice cracked, "Kiss me Redge or else I will think am nothing more than a trophy." He could hear the tears in her voice and it broke his heart. He wanted to go back to her. He wanted to take her in his arms. Instead he just shook his head forcing himself to leaving. Emma fell to her knees and cried. She didn't understand. After all this time with getting to know and trust him. She just didn't understand. She didn't know how long she was on the floor crying, but once she was able to regain control of her tears she angrily wiped them away. In one fluid motion she headed out the door in search for the only person she that could give her some in site to the Redge's mind.

On the other side of the castle Redge sat on the edge of was left of his bed bouncing his knees. Quietly he looked around his now destroyed room letting all of his feelings was over him. Upon coming back to his room he felt the urge to cry instead though he picked up the first item he saw, which was a leather bound book, throwing it against a wall. From that moment he made quick work of ripping down picture frames, turning over a desk, magically spiting the armoire in half scattering, ripping his clothes, and flipping his mattress leaving nothing but the bed box spring, which he was currently sitting on. His mind was racing with all the things that had gone on between him and the princess. They had gotten so close to one another in the short few weeks he had been in the White Kingdom. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that all his time and emotion would be in vain believing the princess would choose one of the other two suitors.

"Well, well, well dearie. It looks like someone has thrown another one of his infamous temper tantrums." The dark ones voice ran like ice cold water down his back.

"What do you want?" Redge growled. Not in the mood to deal with the man's games. Rumpelstiltskin merely tsk'ed.

"Is that how you greet your mentor," the man came into view in front of him.

"I am not a fool imp. I know you only show yourself when you want something and I would rather get it out of the way, so go on."

"Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine," he giggled mockingly. Redge immediately stood up ready to rip the dark ones heart out. "Oh someone is not happy," he giggled again.

"Enough with your games. What do you want?"

"It so happens I am feeling generous today." She took a calculated step back, "One deal for two things I know you want and even more so I'll give your first half for free." With a quick flick of his wrist the once destroyed room was back to its pristine condition. Rumpelstiltskin then sat on the desk feet swinging. "In two weeks' time you will receive your true loves kiss. Then within the next week you will be crowned King of the Dark Kingdom. Two months later you will be wed and your wife pregnant with your child, twins actually." Redge's insides where on fire he would get his happy ending with Emma and they would have two children. He smiled, "Here comes the fun part," the smile dropped, "On the day your children are born you will lose a child, a wife, and your brother, Tyler."

"What do you mean lose them?" it sounded like anger, but Rumpelstiltskin knew it was panic.

"An old flame will swoop in with a curse taking them from you, but don't worry, dearie, you won't remember," He giggled.

"There has to be something I can do." He started to pace the room, "who is it? Who will take them from me?" he abruptly turned to face the smirking.

"Sorry that's not part of the deal." He said in a sing song voice. Redge charged the man ready to kill him. The Dark One just flicked his wrist sending the prince flying against the wall, magically pinning as he did, "Now, now these events are inevitable and you will not be able to change them but I can protect them for a price." With another flick Redge fell to his knees.

"What do I have to do?"


	7. Chapter 7 'till I Don't Remeber

What up peeps! sorry for the late post this week, but I am posting two chapters today as a present to all of my readers. Anyways school is starting up for me tomorrow, but I am taking one class and its online. Hopefully it wont be to hard of a semester. I plan on attempting to still post a chapter a week. Sorry in advance if I slack off on posting. Oh and I bet you all are curious on who will be ruining Redge's happy ending well **don't** read ahead but its in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy if you have any questions, comment, whatever let me know. SC

* * *

><p>Tears streaming still drown her face Emma pushed through door of one of the guest rooms. As she enter she ignored the groans and moans emanating from the bed room. "Tye," she half cried out as she entered the Princes bedroom. The swing of the door startled the female occupant of the room causing her to in one swift motion push the naked prince off of her. Then the female stood with the sheet wrapped around her conveniently leaving the princes bottom half covered with the red and blue blanket.<p>

"Princess," a housemaid by the name of Greta bowed gathering her clothes then left. Emma was in slight shock but lifted an eyebrow. She knew Tye wasn't a virgin, but didn't actually believe she would ever catch him in a compromising position especially with a housemaid.

"Emma." he called in a slurred voice snapping her attention back to him.

"Really?" Tye merely shrugged with a smirk. The smell of alcohol and sex mixed finally hit her nose causing her to scrunch her face. "Are you drunk?"

"That's what the barmaid said, but I beg to argue that I am simply…" he took a moment to drunkenly come up with a word to describe e his current state, "toast." She smiled with a small chuckle.

"You are drunk," he again shrugged then reached over to side of his bed to retrieve a full bottle of rum.

"Here," he said offering her a drink, "You look like you need a drink."

"No," she shook her head, "I am not a load to drink more than a glass of wine with dinner." It was true her parents always told her that a princess should never get drunk.

"You live a very boring and sheltered life." He shoved the bottle into her hands, "Take it. It will make you feel better, I promise."

"How do you know I-" he cut her off.

"Taking into consideration it is late and the tear stains on your face it looks like you need a break from something." He said reaching for another bottle and drinking out of it. Subconsciously she took a hearty sip of the strong bitter liquid and struggled to swallow. She had to admit the heat that was left over was comforting in her throat.

"It's just that Red-"once again Tye stopped her mid-sentence with a hand.

"Ah, drink, loosen up, then we will talk." He sat up against the head board covers still over bare his bottom noticing the princess reluctantly sipping on the bottle, "trust me _Princess_," he emphasized her tile, "you're not drunk enough to handle me right now."

"Do not call me Princess." She said feeling the heat loosening her muscles. Her word made him chuckle.

"But you are a Princess are you not," he said patting the spot next to him on the bed as invitation to join him. She calmly took another swig of her drink then sat identically to him.

"Of course I am, but you always say it in this sarcastic tone that makes me want to slap the smirk of your face," she looks at him and he looks at her for an instant the world got serious. As if in sync both prince and princess burst out in a full out laugh both feeling the effects of the liquor in their blood. After minutes of laughing both where able to compose themselves enough to catch their breath. Both taking another careless drink.

"You should slow down. You don't want to get drunk to fast," Tye said in a slight concerned voice. She just took another rebellious sip of the liquor, causing him to smirk. Tye then got out of the bed standing in his unashamed nudeness. Emma couldn't help it she looked. Her natural curiosity accompanied by the liquid courage in her system caused her to look. She had never seen a man naked from the waist down. Sure she knew the basic idea of how a man's reproductive parts looked. As a child a neighboring lord's son had once exposed himself to her, but it was merely out of childish curiously about their different parts. She never showed him her parts though, because as she went to pull up her frilly pink dress her mother walked-in, properly scolding them.

Now she found her staring at the man's genitals as he proceeded to retrieve and put on his discarded pants. It wasn't the nicest thing to look at, but it did not look like a shriveled raisin as she sometimes heard the more sexual woman had put it. Currently it was semi-erect due to his recent activities. The size seemed to be fairly large though she really did not know how to gage large, if she had to guess the size it was between six and a half to seven inches long. It was also of what she thought was medium girth.

Next she wonder if Redge's penis look like his brothers. She understood they were twins but did that mean everything on them looked the same. She wondered if her love interest had ever had sex with other woman. Which she found herself hoping he didn't, but knew better then to let herself actually believe it. She felt a twinge of jealousy course through her which she tried to push away.

"You know if you want a closer look all you have to do is ask," Tye joked both knew the man would never overstep his bounds.

"Does it look like yours?" she met his eyes.

"Redge's?" he pointed unceremoniously to his now clothed area to which she nodded. "I would say he has a little more hair, but yes." She just nodded again.

"Has he had…" she couldn't find the right words to describe what she wanted to say. Was it sex? Fucking? Love making?

"Sex?" she again nodded then took a large drink from the bottle. She could tell Tye was having a slight battle whether or not to divulge his brother life. "Yes, with only two people."

"Oh," her heart sank into her.

"Don't fret Princess, obviously he is not interested in any of them anymore." He made hade his way back to the spot he once occupied next to Emma.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"One died and the other well…she is crazy, literally," He shrugged gulping down more of his alcohol. For a while both sat drinking from there bottles neither saying a word.

"He won't kiss me," sighed out with a tear, "I don't understand."

"My brother is a…troubled soul." While Redge was his twin the things he sometimes does makes him question his brothers reasoning. Never the less he is loyal to his brother and the stupid decisions he sometimes makes.

"Troubled? What the fuck does mean." Tye laughed never had he heard the frustrated princess curse, "Why are you laughing?" she eyed him unpleased.

"Because I am a horrible influence." It was true and they both knew it, but instead both just laugh and drank their rum. "My mother, while she loves us, is very hard on us and treat us all differently." Emma just listened intently. "Lex is the baby so she is the most lenient on him and tends to coddle him. Daym is envious of this and argues with my mother more than he should, plus he feels as if he is the black sheep of the family. Kelb isn't troubled by my mother's sternness he kind of already has his only life, which please my mother and that's why he gets the freedom he does. Then me well my mother is tough on me when it comes to a lot of things mostly because I am rebellious and don't give a fuck. I think that what gets her the most about me." He takes a swig before continuing his explanation, "For instance I drink myself stupid then will take a girl to my room in my mother castle to fuck her silly. If my mother catches me stumbling in my room with a whore I would just nod my head and bid her good morrow, then fuck the whore."

"That's horrible." Emma says trying to listen intently through her haziness.

"Its rebellion." He shrugged, "I am the best solider my mother has and she knows it. My rebellion has made me a heartless sole making me able to do thing most couldn't stomach, she loves it. Yet wishes to cage my wildness by means of family."

"I am surprise that you have yet to have a bastard." The alcohol was taking for her now and she didn't mind.

"It's a spell. My mother noticed my libido. Deciding to play it safe she placed a spell on all her sons that would allow them to have sex, but we cannot impregnate our partners unless it was true love."

"Oh, so that means that the other two woman that Redge was with weren't his true loves?" it was a question more than a fact.

"Maybe," At this point she notice two things one that she needed to slow down on the rum if she want to learn more about the dark family and two the more Tye drank the more he indulged information. "The first one, Danielle, she died the same night the next after they had sex."

"What happened?"

"Our mother," he said flatly. He took another drink of his the atmosphere in the room swiftly changed from its light happiness to something much dark, "She is the toughest on Edge you know. She expects him to be perfect. He has to wake up a certain time, eat at a certain time, even shit as a certain time. He must sit properly, talk properly, and act properly. Most of all he must not show any weakness. This extremely leashed lifestyle he is force to live by has made him a very controlling man. Even though he fights his control around you, which he does a good job about. I still see the control in his eyes."

"What does this have to do with Danielle?" I spark of worry sparked in Emma was the man she seeing in Redge a lie?

"Everything. My mother taught Redge that love was weakness, but Danielle showed him it was strength." Emma while still drunk found her sobering up quickly, "Her family worked in the stables. They were of lower class and value. It started small she would smile at him and he would glare at her. Then it became talking. Then spending time together. Then kissing. That's how their secret relationship, or what they thought was secretive, began."

"What do you mean they thought it was secretive?"

"Everyone knew Emma we weren't stupid, even my mother." He stood suddenly mad, "He thought he was so slick sneaking out to see her thinking there were no spying eyes that would report to my mother."

"But why did you mother not care for the girl that made her son happy." He furiously turned throwing his three fourths empty bottle into the lit fireplace.

"Did you not hear me just now about how my mother treats my brother? In my mother's eyes Danielle was not good enough for him because she was poor. She was below him" he spat. "You imagine a Dark King married to a stable girl. Like some White Kingdom swine, no offense." He truly wasn't trying to offend Emma. In fact she could tell he was just hurt. She was slightly afraid though. Afraid to find out what happen, but curious enough to keep asking questions.

"How did she die Tye?" Within a blink of an eye he was up in her face. His alcohol coated breath inches from her face but she didn't flinch.

"She pulled out her heart and crushed it in front of my brother." He whispered the words as if they had been an angry secret he had hid for years. For minutes the two stared at each other quietly letting all the words sink in. Tye was angry whether it mostly alcohol fueled or something else she did not know. The way he spoke about the whole situation sounded like his heart was broken by the girl's death.

"Did you love her?" She dared question. Just chuckled evilly and shook his head as he pulled back from her bubble.

"No, I have yet to love a woman." He stood running a hand through his hair. "I love my brother though and to see him die that day along with Danielle broke my heart. After her death he spiraled into a alcohol induced depression that almost…I haven't seen him happy in such a long time." Emma's heart slightly broke at the thought that she would never compare to Danielle if everything Tye has told her was true, "He really loves you.

"Really?" She was taken back.

"Really, really." He smiled. "I just made it sound like you could never compare, but it's not true. Everyone has to have a first love and a first broken heart before they find their forever." She nodded like she understood, but she didn't understand. "Has had a crush on you for years and Danielle was just a stand-in for someone he thought he could never have. From what I can tell though you have something that completes him that Danielle never had. You have brought him back to life and I think it scares him. If he give himself to you and then he ends up losing you I fear you would be the death of him. He would die before he lost you."

"I think you are right." That was the key Emma had been looking for.


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Trust a Hoe

It was around midday on what was supposed to be his day with the princess. Inwardly he cursed that this quest had taken him so long. He would barely reach his destination by tomorrow night. The trip back to the White Kingdom may take him twice as long seeing as he had to take both objects Rumpelstiltskin had asked for to his castle. Sighing he pulled on his noble steed reigns slowing from a trot to a walk. The poor stallion had carried him far and Redge new the creature would need a break. After a few more minutes on the beast he came across a lush meadow and decided this would be the perfect spot for them to rest. Dismounting from the horse he proceeded to remove the saddle allowing the beast to freely graze without the added weight. Redge then unpacked a sleeping pad positioning it so he could lay using his satchel as a head rest.

It didn't take long for sleep to take the prince. He was tired the trek was not hard, but still it was tiring. Sleep lead him into a dream consisting of his beautiful princess. Her long blonde her damp with sweat stuck to her face. Her beautiful green eyes brimming with tears of joy. As if in a magical bliss he didn't notice the infant in her arms. A boy. He wasn't sure though the feeling felt like a boy.

"Henry" Emma said in a far of wispy voice. His heart smiled with pride. Henry. He thought happily. Looking down he had not notice the other child in his own arms. Again that feeling, it was a boy.

"Blake," he whispered then looked at Emma she smile and gave a short nod. My boys, my wife, he thought as he found Emma's lips inches from his. She leaned in and kissed him. Something in that moment change though. A weight was on him. Her kiss was rough and hungry. Her lips were dry and course. Most of all the kiss was too real.

He force his eyes open only to find a looming figure kissing him. With all the strength and magic he could find pushed the figure off him sending them flying through the air. In one fluid roll he was on his feet sword in hand pointing it menacingly at the now standing figure.

"Fuck me," he muttered loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"That is what I was intending to do." She smiled at him sickly.

"What are you doing here?" he growled ready to shove his blade through her stomach.

"What I don't even get a hello." She watched as Redge not even budge to greet her. "Very well then you were never one for manners, but the least you could do is put your sword down."

"What do you want Maleficent?" he asked lowering his sword with the knowing confidence that if she chose to attack he had enough magic to burn her to a crisp.

"Why do I have to want something," she laughed hard enough to make her nappy curled blonde hair bounce. He just watched her intently, "fine I did want something." She stepped into his space, "I wanted to see you one last time." He didn't back up not wanting to show weakness, "I wanted to see the man you were." Her lips were close to his as she talked in a whispered voice.

"What do you mean the man I was?" she backed away from him now.

"I have been watching you. I see that White kingdom whore you have been chasing after." Redge bit his tongue when she talked about Emma. He should have sliced her open right there, but he only watched her, "What is it you see in her? Is she a better fuck than me?" she circled him, "Oh that's right she hasn't even kissed you yet has she." The magic in his body started to crackle inside him. "Poor boy your way behind in the physical aspect in this courting. Do you know that the pirate has put his drunken hands all over that innocent body and that coward of a man, Neal, has had her on her back as he practically dry fucked her. Let me tell you that man was a very intensely arousing moment even for me."

"Enough!" he angrily yelled trying to control his anger. He wouldn't let her put this images in his head. It would only cause trouble when he saw Emma.

"Awe did I hit a nerve," she chuckled with a smirk, "It's not my fault _you_ always chose woman who are below what you deserve. Anyways you will soon enough realize that you made a mistake by breaking us off."

"Trust me I will never regret it. You're a fucking psychopath." He growled.

"Maybe." She shrugged nonchalantly, "But, I'll give you one chance to either come back to me or else I will destroy you."

"You can try," he raised his sword ready for battle. Only causing her to laugh.

"Silly boy, I don't want to destroy you now." He looked at her confused, "no I want it to be painful and slow. By the time I am done with you that pretty princess of yours will see you for who you truly are. A heartless monster. Then when she leaves you I will swoop in casting a curse that will wipe out everything you know and hold dearly, but not before I kill that her. Leaving you pathetic and a lone for all of eternity." She laughed. Redge had one thing on his mind Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One's warning rang in his ear as a dark shadow fell over him. He had to kill Maleficent before she could take everything away from him. Without thinking Redge gripped his sword tightly and swung it at the short blonde only to have her disappear in a cloud of smoke only leaving the echo of her laughter behind.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" he yelled aimlessly, "Come near me again and I'll fucking kill you."

Redge gathered his stuff and quickly whistled for Rocinante. Still furious he repacked the horse mounted setting off in a dead sprint for his destination. It was only when the horse stopped on his own exhausted free will that Redge manage to gather his thoughts. Even at that he found his thoughts to disorganized and disoriented. He worked too hard to let some take away what he always wanted. He wanted his wife and children he would do anything to protect that. He needed a plan, but first he had finish this mission in order to insure the darks ones protection for his loved ones. Taking a hard look around he noticed he was no longer in a forested area. Hopping off the black steed he found himself on the edge of the most colorfully glowing meadow he had ever seen. Lush white, red, yellow, and purple wild flowers with their glowing yellow centers encompassed the large circular meadow. Florescent orange and blue butterflies flew through the air every once and a while landing on a flower. This was the place Rumpelstiltskin had described just in the middle of the meadow lie the poorly constructed house mad of sticks and mud where he would find what he was searching for. The Dark One had told him that inside the house live a bind old man with a map of a world with our magic. He was to bring the man's heart along with the map to the Dark Ones castle. Sighing he gripped the hilt of his sword and gathered his courage. He was nervous he had never taken someone's heart before; he had seen how it was done though. The thought of his mother ripping out his lover's heart made a chill run up his spine causing his breath to stutter slightly.

"I wouldn't step into that meadow." A soft weak voice caused Redge to jump and draw his sword with a swooshing sound. There stood the old man in a long loosely fitting cloak and carried a long staff like walking stick. He was skinny with paper thin skin accompanied with a slight hunch. His face was wrinkly and covered in liver spots the top of his head was bald, but he had long stringy grey hair on the sides of his head. This was the man Redge was looking, for he could tell by the man's milky blue eyes. "The meadow," he continued, "draws out the magical essence of a person. You good prince would die before you even got to the middle of the meadow."

"But I have to retrieve a-" the old man cut him off.

"Yes, I know what you are here for." Reaching his decrepit like hand into his cloak he pulled out a map, "I'll save you the trouble." Redge reached out for the map only to have the man pull it back in stick it in his cloak. "I want to make a deal with you good prince. You spend the night with me. We will talk and have dinner. In the morning I will give you the map and my heart. " The old man stuck out his hand taking Redge's own out stretched hand, "I am Vitalis and you must be the great Prince Redge."

"How do you know abou-" Vitalis cut him off.

"My heart," he chuckled, "I know a lot of things and the use of my heart for darkness is an inevitability."

"What is it to be used for?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you because I do not know." Vitalis shrugged.

"Then how do you know your heart will be inevitably used?"

"Vultures linger when they know there pray will be dead within hours. As we speak, while they cannot be seen, vultures are circling me anticipating my death. Even if I were to take refuge in my house once I am dead the meadow with die as well allowing anyone access to me and my home."

"If your death emanate then why do these so called vultures not swoop in a take what they need as we speak." He asked curiously. The old man knew something, but these metaphors were playing on his last nerve.

"Well one is invested emotionally and is unable to take my heart while I am alive. While the other I made a deal with he stays away from me for the price of my map."

"What does the Dark One want with your map?"

"Once again I do not know, but whatever it is he has become impatient enough to send a very conflicted boy to retrieve both." The old man slightly insulted Redge.

"How about I just take your heart and map right now, leaving you to die." Redge had a sudden a blunt blinding pain hit him causing him to black out. Looking up at the old man he realized he was on the floor with a searing pain to the side of his temple. Taking his hand he ran it over his temple feeling a hot sticky liquid covered his fingertips. Looking at the liquid he discovered it to be his blood. "Did you hit me?" Redge asked shocked. No one dare hit him. He was a prince for fucks sake.

"I felt a lesson in humility was well deserved." Vitalis said cleaning off his staff with his cloak, "Now what will it be the easy way or the hard way." He said sticking his hand out as if telling the prince to take the easy way.


	9. Chapter 9 I can't live to see this die

Hey guys chapter 9 is up and I hope you enjoy. ~SC

* * *

><p>Redge sat on a log not too far from a built fire with a damp rag on his cut. He was irritated with himself for giving to the older man so easily. Not only was he sour from the recent 'lesson', but also the fact that this old man Redge sit an on log like a cornered child. While the old man blindly started a fire, gathered water, and made a stew from a few potatoes and a chubby rabbit. In all truth Redge was more envious at the man's will to not let his blindness effect his will to live and live happily.<p>

The old man continued with his duties without a single thought of the prince. Vitalis rolled out two sleeping pads one on each side of the fire. Then sat on a log near the pot of stew. Redge watched as the man slowly stirred it once, then twice, then a third. With the last stir he saw the man scoop the liquid out with a clump of potato before letting fall back into the pot.

"What are you doing?" Redge snapped irritably.

"Cooking. It's almost ready." he said sitting back before digging through his rucksack.

"How do you know this? How do you do any off this without seeing?" Redge gestured angrily.

"You don't always need what you think you do survive." the man picked up the spoon and started scooping some of stew into a bowl which he had pulled from his rucksack. "That's the problem with the human race they struggle with what they need. Do you know," he handed the bowl to Redge, "there are many animals in the wild that survive with some kind of deformity. Those are the ones that survive the longest." The man scooped some stew for himself.

"But how do you do it?" Redge eyed as the old man blew the hot food.

"It was difficult. I started losing my sight at a young age. So young that I never even got to lay eyes on my daughter. But," he slurped his meal, "I learned to live on my sense and my owe kind of magic. You should eat its quite good." He motioned for the prince to take a bite unconsciously Redge did.

"What kind of magic?" Redge asked as he chewed. Redge found himself quietly enjoying the stew. The flavors were rich and Smokey. The rabbit was tender and juicy while the potatoes melted in his mouth while he ate.

"It's more off an all-around magic. While I am sure you have been taught to use just your feelings. I have learned that there is more to magic than just feelings."

"What do you mean?" Redge found himself looking down at his now empty bowl wishing he had more of the man's delicious stew. The man just chuckled.

"I mean," Vitalis reached over taking Redge's bowl refilling it then handing it back over to the prince. "I have become one with my surroundings."

"I still don't understand."

"You see that tree." Redge merely nodded forgetting the man could not see him. "I am that tree. That flower." He points to a flower, "I am that flower. These plants, animals, rocks, water are all me and I am them." Redge still was unsure what this man was saying, but chose not to comment. Due to his need to not look inferior.

"You have a daughter? Where is she?" He asked sitting with his now empty bowl.

"Yes and she is...lost," Vitalis said with a sad voice. "She wanted so much to be loved that it just became her undoing."

"What was her name?" Redge asked only halfway curious.

"Melaney," Redge watched as a small smile grazed his lips, "she was beautiful to me as a child. We would have tea parties every day at noon. I would gather flowers and fashion them into crowns that she would wear until the flowers died. As a teen though she became blinded by an obsession that she believed was love. She became, obsessed with a boy from your kingdom but he does did feel as she did. He left her and my Melaney was no more. I look back though and can see that for a long time she was not my Melany." The old man's voice cracked in sadness.

"You loved her a lot didn't you?" Redge felt for the man.

"Being in love with someone that isn't you blood is taking that person and their flaws in order to make a relationship work. It's never one sided. When you find that person together you can do anything. Loving a child though that is something all on its own. They are you. While your spouse may break your heart your child kills you. Protecting them from everything becomes your life. Giving them everything they want no matter the cost is what you strive for. Then you watch them grow that is like ten times more fulfilling than anything you could imagine. So stating that I love my daughter is in no way how I describe my feelings toward my daughter." Sighing the man looked at the princess, "Enough about me what about you."

"I-I don't have children," he said, "but someday."

"Ah haven't found the one." Vitalis said taking the bowl form the man.

"Actually twice...I think." He sadly smiled.

"Twice?" he looked questionably at the Prince while he stuck the bowls in a bucket of water. Then sat on one of the sleeping pads with a great humph. "I know about Princess Emma, but who is the other?"

"Her-her name was Danielle." He stuttered, "I didn't love her as I do Emma but I loved her. She was sweet and kind. She was good to me. She made me smile. She brought light into my life." Redge sat on his log now just staring at the fire as a lone tear fell from his eyes. His heart slightly ached. He found himself unable to remember what her voice sounded and her face was no more than a dull faceless image. He forced himself to remember her long brown hair and her bright blue eye. But the feeling of her skin and lips were gone. "My mother killed her," He wiped the tear away.

"I am sorry for bringing up those painful memories." Redge merely nodded. They remained silent for a while. "How did you get your mother to let you court the princess?"

"I didn't," Vitalis just stared at him, "My mother once she kill-" His voice died, "I was betrothed to a sorceress by the name of Maleficent. I was to be wed to her months ago, but my brother Tyler he made a deal with my mother. I get once chance to court anyone of royal statue if I failed in any way I would marry Maleficent and he would marry any woman of our mothers choosing."

"Why would she take that deal?"

"Because my brother a wild beast and how do you control a beast?" Redge answered.

"With a cage." It made sense to Vitalis but it didn't sound right.

"Yea," he chuckled, "although he probably would destroy the woman that ever fell for him."

"What about you? Do plan on destroying the princess." The change in subject caught Redge off guard. The man's words quickly offended him cause a surge of anger throughout his body.

"No, I love her." He spat.

"Then why are you here?" Vitalis asked as if he knew something the prince did not and refused to reveal it.

"The dark one is offering me protection for her." Redge said as he looked into the fire.

"Really do you believe he is offering you protecting?" The old man slightly chuckled, "He is playing you and you know it."

"I know," Redge said with a nod of his head. "But what am I to do? I can't lose her." The same ache he felt at losing Danielle was multiplied as he pictured losing Emma. He knew he would die if any harm ever came to her.

"Have you told anyone about your predicament?" The man asked curiously. Vitalis took Redge's silence as a no. "Maybe you should. A war isn't one with one solider it's won with many." The old man was truly concerned about the prince, because the young troubled man reminded him of himself at that age. "This path you're headed down boy is a dark one and if you keep going on it you will lose her."

"Why are you telling me this? Self-preservation?" It was quiet sad that the man could see this boy on the verge of taking the right path but knowing the confused prince would never take it.

"I have lived a long life boy self-preservation is as I said nonexistent. I am telling you this, because I see how black your heart is and will become. Even now was we talk it blackens. But behind that black heart there is the strongest light anyone will ever now." A silence fell over the two figures. It was a tense yet comfortable silence until the older spoke, "It's late. Let's sleep in the morning I will give you what you came in search for." Both figures both then laid down on their individual sleeping pads.

It was only minutes later that Redge heard the even breathing coming from the old man. He listen for a while the man's intake of breathe sounded sticky and short. While his exhale was sounded like a haggard sigh. It was not a soothing sound. Between the man's breathing and his restless mind he would not be getting much rest. Sighing he turned on his back looking up at the dark sky with the millions of shining stars. How he wished he could be in Emma's room with the blonde running her finger through his hair. Sighing he turned on his side away from the fire forcing himself to sleep.

It was not a restful sleep and subconsciously he knew it, but he could not wake up from his dream. He could feel the anger in his body as he walked through the corridors of the dark castle. He was approaching the royal bedroom where his wife had threatened to leave him. His answer to this threat was to lock her in the room with two men posted at the door. As he neared the room he knew something was not right the two guards would not make eye contact with him. Throwing open the doors he entered the room. He did have to search he knew she was gone. The anger that he felt multiplied a viscous growling scream came from his throat startling him awake.

He jumped to his feet quickly looking around it was still dark, but the morning light was starting to peak over the mountains. Within minutes his horse was saddled and waiting for the man to ride him home. Redge still felt the adrenaline and anger from his dream coursing through his body making him irrational. He stood above the still slumbering old man he contemplated waking the man in order to claim his reward. Only to find the thought of Vitalis staring at him as he reached into him for his heart and seeing the pain on his face stopped him. Gently he placed retrieved the map that had been stashed in the cloak and placed it safely in his shirt. Breathing deeply he gathered all his courage and magic before he plunged his hand in the old man's chest. A painful gasp came from the old man's mouth. A horrible feeing in his gut told Redge this had been a bad idea. Redge tried to retract his hand and heart, but an unseen force held him in place.

"You are going to destroy yourself." The old man painfully gasped out his voice dropped in octave. The tree around them creaked and the meadow seemed to start glowing brightly and growing towards them, "You will destroy yourself and everyone around you. You have chosen darkness and must suffer the-" panicking Redge stomped on the man's face twice with two skull crushing blows. The meadow kept growing and was now inches from them. Redge with all his strength and magic pulled the old man's beating heart out of his chest stumbling back he tripped on a log. With painful grunt he landed on the floor looking at the growing meadow that seemed to be growing faster. Scurrying to stand he rushed to mounted Rocinante. With a hard kick the horse bolted from the area as fast as he could.


End file.
